<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't You Ever Feel Bad? by Iammissingautumn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346680">Don't You Ever Feel Bad?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iammissingautumn/pseuds/Iammissingautumn'>Iammissingautumn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Time Before [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dungeons and Daddies (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, depictions of violence, kids in peril</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:26:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iammissingautumn/pseuds/Iammissingautumn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sparrow and Lark Oak-Garcia weren't reunited with their dad for a little over a week.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lark Oak &amp; Sparrow Oak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Time Before [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't You Ever Feel Bad?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The start of a little series! I'm really inspired by this so I really hope that all keeps up! I really wanna play with How Do The Characters Get To Where They Do and I hope that comes across!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Lark! Come on!” Sparrow was stepping backward, watching the fire behind him. It looks enticing, but he couldn’t start more fires if he was burned up. Yet Lark stayed a bit too close. Close enough that Sparrow’s anxiety spiked. </p>
<p>“Lark!” </p>
<p>Another moment and he doesn’t move. It’s only moments like these that it comes out. That Lark likes watching their messes a bit too much and it’s so close to getting him hurt that Sparrow’s stomach drops whenever he sees it in him. </p>
<p>Sparrow grunts, moving the few feet to where Lark lay watching. “Come on, Lark! We didn’t start that fire to get burned.”</p>
<p>At the tugging on Lark’s arm, he snapped out of it. Realization washing over his face only when he was looking in his brother’s eyes. </p>
<p>Lark stumbled a bit as he stood up in the gravel but easily started running the moment they got the chance. But the last half an hour kelt running in his head. </p>
<p>Being tied up to his brother, when he flexed his wrists he could still feel the impact of the ropes, finding the will to stay quiet for once in their lives - though that was only because he knew what would happen if they were too loud - they mumbled reassurances and plans as the night droned on. No sleeping, because of course the best time to talk was when everyone was asleep and couldn’t hear them. Outside of the driver, but even she wasn’t paying attention to them. Only yawning and humming, it‘s what made everything so easy. </p>
<p>And every time his foot hit the ground, he felt the thunk of the lamp hitting the wood wagon. He felt the rush as they grabbed glass shards and used it to cut their ties. The piece had cut into his hand a bit and he was sure he could still be bleeding, but it didn’t want to check. </p>
<p>His ears were still ringing with the yells, the idiots were easy to escape from, but of course, that meant it cost them too. Sure they had worse moments, breaking bones and getting fractures. They had both split their head open trying to go higher than the other on the swings two separate times, one broken head for each time. </p>
<p>But they had yelled so loudly, sounded a bit too surprised, a bit too off guard, a bit too in pain as Lark transferred the fire from the ground to the rope, to the easily flammable cots and anywhere else it would take light. </p>
<p>Of course, he was proud of them as always, of course, it was another job well done. More mischief, more amazement at their genius. They were always this good, that was a fact. But this only reminded him of one of TJ’s harsher comments. </p>
<p>“Don’t you ever feel bad for all the shit you two fuck up?”</p>
<p>Of course not. We want power, we want chaos, we want to be better. We want safety and fairness and to have fun. There’s no reason for us to feel bad about that, especially if it saves our lives. </p>
<p>TJ must have just been too hurt to actually make a good observation. </p>
<p>Sparrow looked back once more at the wagon on fire. Felt the wounds on his palms, the rope indents on his wrists, and the heat on his skin as the fire grew. </p>
<p>And he felt power. </p>
<p>That’s all that mattered.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>